Duodenoscopes are widely used in diagnosis and treatment of hepato-pancreato-biliary system diseases. Especially, Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiopancreatography (ERCP) is a unique and currently irreplaceable pancreaticobiliary examination method of the duodenoscopes, and is an important means for diagnosis of biliary tract diseases and an important part of minimally invasive surgery. In the prior art, the problem of sterilization safety is always a hidden trouble in the use of an endoscope. Limited by the imaging core element optical sensor CCD and the main body materials, sterilization and disinfection may not be accomplished in a high temperature and high pressure way and the like; thus, few sterilization means are available, and the problem of incomplete sterilization exists universally. Moreover, a duodenoscope has more complicated functional structures than other endoscope structures, so there exists a higher sterilization risk.
It is the most reliable method to completely cover an endoscope with disposable consumables to prevent cross infection. For example, Chinese invention patent No. CN102038479A, published on May 4, 2011 and entitled ‘Disposable Protective Cover for Endoscope’, discloses that all the parts of a gastrointestinal endoscope that contact with the body fluid in the body cavity of human body are covered with disposable consumables from inside to outside. Nevertheless, the duodenoscopes are more complicated in structure than the gastrointestinal electronic endoscopes, and there is a need to further improve the structures such as the end cap on the basis of the disposable protective cover for the gastrointestinal electronic endoscopes.